La vida sobre y bajo un escenario
by Kasumi Shinomori
Summary: La vida Sentimental de un artista se ha visto desde el lado del público...y qué sucede,cuándo el amor de tu vida te ayudó a ser quien eres hoy en día?[FxH]Plis, déjenme reviews! Capitulo 3 subidoREVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

LA VIDA SOBRE Y BAJO UN ESCENARIO

Una joven de 17 años, corría apresuradamente por una calle muy usada por los japoneses a esa hora. Era bastante alta, con un cabello castaño, y con mechones dorados, que caían graciosamente en el lado frontal de su cara, que serían fáciles de reconocer, de no ser que en su cara se vislumbraba terror. Sos ojos de un tono verde esmeralda, buscaban a alguien conocido en la calle que transcurría presurosamente. Claro que para que todas las personas que estaban en la acera la conocieran, pues ser una estrella muy reconocida del pop, influye mucho en la sociedad. El primer lugar que encontró para esconderse fue unos de los hoteles más lujosos del mundo: los Hilton Tokio Narita.

Al entrar, escucho su corazón latiendo rápidamente. La luz de la gran lámpara central estaba iluminando los rincones sin ventanas, dejándolo para notar que en ese lugar hay mucha luz. Los presentes dejaron el gran salón en silencio para ver a la jovencita.

--------------------

Flora

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Todo el Mundo escucha mi música y estoy como un tomate frente a una docena de miradas! No me importa. ¡¡¡ Una jovencita!!! ¡Perfecto!

Hola, ¿Cómo estás?

Justo en ese instante aparecen en ese instantes dos hombre vestidos formalmente, mirando hacia todos lados buscándome.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la chica y me fijé en ella. Le llevaba al menos media cabeza, era rubia, más clara que yo, pero su cabello le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, con suerte, al contrario que el mío, que era más largo que mi cintura. Sus ojos eran de un color miel, y su sonrisa pidiendo una explicación cambió radicalmente cuando mi cara se puso de horror cuando entraron esos tipos.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Tanto tiempo...justo, viniste a tiempo al contrario de las otras veces. Vamos a tomar té, ya que no te irás de aquí hasta saciar todas mis preguntas.

Me tiró del brazo hacía el lado derecho, dejándome ser arrastrada por esta muchacha, que hasta el nombre era una intriga hasta ahora.

Cuando cruzamos el salón, todo el mundo volvió a conversar, sólo que de mí apariencia y reconocimiento.

Lo siento, no quise meterte en esto, tán sólo que es que esos hombres me han estado persiguiendo hace 15 cuadras, y no puedo correr más...

No importa, te comprendo.-En ese instante mi corazón sintió un calor especial, al saber que esa persona no le importaba quién fuera, si no que le importara que esté bien. Tán sólo mi familia y unos pocos amigos no han sido así conmigo-

Estiré mi mano en busca de la suya, en motivo de agradecimiento y de presentación de mi persona a la suya.

-Flora, Flora Silka. Cantante y estoy estudiando Ingeniería Agrónoma.-le dije con una sonrisa a mi salvadora.

-Sakura, Sakura Abasi. Estudio de Asesora de Imagen.-

-Muchas Gracias, Sakura.

-No es nada, el placer es mío.

-Bien, hablando de verdad, ¿querría tomar un té?

Con un toqué sonrosado en las mejillas dije:

-No quisiera aprovechar su generosidad señorita Abasi

-NO NO NO!!! El placer sería toda mío, Srta. Flora.

Tan sólo di mi sonrisa y me llevó del brazo hasta una mesa blanca y de un tamaño pequeño, con dos asientos. Levantó su mano en señal de que nos vengan a atender. Yo tan sólo sonreía, pues no esta acostumbrada a tomar té. Cuando llegaba a casa siempre estaba vacía...

-Tus ojos...

-Mm.?, Disculpa, pero es que estoy en otro mundo.

-Se ven vacíos...como si estuvieras recordando algo hermoso, que se deterioro por alguna razón.

-Pues, algo así...

-Ya veo... alguien una vez me dijo que era mejor contarle tu historia a un desconocido para desahogarte.

Sonreí.Mi historia, era algo...como decirlo...rara.

-¿Estás segura de querer oírla?

-Si – me dijo con una sonrisa-.

Pues, todo se remonta 18 años antes...

Mi madre, Sejmet Silka vivió toda su vida en El Cairo, Egipto. Su vida era común de una egipcia. Pero, odiaba que los hombres fueran tan machistas. Había u hombre...Jin Boulak, un hombre que se había criado con su padre, y su madre lo había abandonado. El le tenía mucho aprecio a las mujeres y sobre todo, respeto, que era lo principal, como le había explicado su padre. Cuando conoció a mi madre, se hicieron grandes amigos, sin importar las advertencias de mis tíos Namura y Ketsuki. Con el tiempo se iban acercando más y más, para pasar a ser novios.

Mi madre era muy terca, y odiaba el maltrato a las mujeres allá. Un día de arto y discutió con hombre poderoso en el Gobierno de allá, el Ministro de Relaciones Públicas, Martek Boulak, ni más ni menos que el padre de Jin Boulak, que era secretamente su novio. Cuando discutió e insultó las leyes de Egipto, la desterraron de allí, junto a otra cantidad d mujeres, que con el tiempo volvieron y fueron sometidas a peores tratos que aceptaban por haberse "rebelado", pero ese no es el punto. La cosa es que cuando a mi madre la desterraron, ella no se fue sola, si no que se fueron con ella mis tíos postizos, Namura y Ketsuki. El país en donde albergaron fue en Estados Unidos (mi madre amaba la Estatua de la Libertad [O.o), exactamente, en New York, una ciudad conocida mundialmente. A las tres semanas, se enteró que antes de partir de allí, había quedado embarazada de Jin Boulak. Al poco tiempo nací yo, y bueno, mi madre, decidió que mi tío Namura, que había cumplido todos sus caprichos, y estaba casado con Ketsuki, me pusiera mi nombre.

Él lo primero que vio es que toda la habitación estaba cubierta de flores. Entonces dijo que esa niña tenía una conexión especial con ellas, y de ahí me puso Flora, por la Diosa romana de las flores y los jardines. También de la primavera, ya que yo nací en Abril, mes de la primavera.

Crecí, y, cuando fui al jardín, muy pocos niños se me acercaban, era egipcia, y por lo tanto distinta a ellos, y excluida de todo grupo.

Toda mi infancia hasta tercer grado (3º) fue horrible. En tercero, a mediados del año, tuve la oportunidad de viajar a Inglaterra, para hacer un intercambio escolar. Me negué, y fue entonces, que tres meses después de eso, vino un chico de Inglaterra, de Londres, exactamente.Troy Burns. El fue el único chico que fue mi amigo, y todo gracias a la música. Pues, como sabrás, en la primaria hacen campamentos, y yo siempre asistía.

Esa vez que asistí con él, me sentí normal. Pues, tenían otros chicos de mi grupo una carrera, y si perdían tenían una prenda. Pues, perdimos, y la prenda era cantar una canción muy bella, llamada "Start of something new". Ganamos, y bueno, nos hicimos amigos. Mi sufrimiento fue muy grande cuando él partió hacia su país natal, Inglaterra, Pero, antes de irme, me dejó un recuerdo, este collar. – le mostré un collar, de plata con incrustaciones de oro puro. Era la mitad de una flor, y decía del lado del revés, con una letra fina y delicada _"para Flora, una amiga del corazón y musical" _– Realmente era una frase muy buena para un niño de 9 años. Después que él se fue, me hice amiga de una niña que iba a segundo grado (2º), su nombre era, Jenny. Es rubia, alta y de ojos celestes, le gusta comer, comprar y mirar chicos.

Después de todo esto pasé al secundario, donde me hice amigos, y lo terminé con honores. Mi madre, cada semana, empeoraba más y más, aunque siempre me alentaba.

Cuando cumplí 17, a los 3 meses, la internaron y murió de cáncer de garganta.

Un amigo...

-¿Amigo? preguntó Sakura, con el ceño fruncido-

Sólo atiné a ponerme roja y mirar hacia el suelo y seguir mi relato...

Amigo, pues, me invitó a viajar a Japón, a Tokio, para despejar la mente, y acepté, despidiéndome de mi tío Namura, mi tía Ketsuki y mis primas, Zuzu y Jordana.

Cuando llegamos, todo era muy extraño y él no se paraba de quejar acerca de los japoneses. Nos hospedamos en un hotel, un día cuando me levanté, y lo fui a buscar, resulta que se había ido esa noche con mochila y todo, por que no soportaba este país.

Yo, seguida por mi suerte, me fui a un parque, por que tal cual decía mi tío amo a las plantas. Iba caminando con un libro, que contenía una carta de mis tíos y mis primos, guardado en un sobre, unos cuantos papeles, ese libro, qué era de botánica universidad.

Iba caminando sin mirar y choqué contra algo, o mejor dicho alguien, un hombre, pedí disculpas, y me agaché a recoger todas mis cosas.

Entonces noté una mano blanca, también recogiendo mis cosas, cuando levanté la vista, vi un rostro, que recordaré de por vida...

-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, este es mi primer fan fic del club winx, espero que les guste, déjenme reviews, para darme ayuda, aclarando o simplemente saludando. Bueno, muchas gracias, atte.: Kasumi Shinomori


	2. Chapter 2

LA VIDA SOBRE Y BAJO DE UN ESCENARIO

-Capítulo 2-

_**En el capítulo anterior...**_

_Iba caminando sin mirar y choqué contra algo, o mejor dicho alguien, un hombre, pedí disculpas, y me agaché a recoger todas mis cosas._

_Entonces noté una mano blanca, también recogiendo mis cosas, cuando levanté la vista, vi un rostro, que recordaré de por vida..._

-¿Un rostro? ¿Era un chico o una chica? ¿De que color tiene el cabello? ¿Y de ojos? ¿Y...?

No la deje continuar, por que si no, no terminaría jamás, aunque tratase de obviar detalles, al fin de cuentas, es una desconocida

-¡Espera! Todavía no termine, cuando termine especifico, ¿si?

Puso una cara de niña malcriada, con los cachetes inflados y asintió de manera "si no

Queda otra...", que me dio bastante gracia, pero igual, debía continuar.

Como iba diciendo...

...vi un rostro que recordaré de por vida. Era un chico que me llevaba a lo sumo media cabeza, tenía el cabello azulado, y ojos celestes. Realmente quede como una completa idiota, mirándolo como una babosa .Creo que reaccione cuando me sonrió. Me ayudó a levantar mis cosas.

A la semana solía recorrer ese parque, inconscientemente o concientemente, que apareciera caminando por ahí. Dada la casualidad, una de esas mañanas, en las cuales iba de arrastras, por que mi mente sabía que no lo encontraría esa mañana, me sorprendió verlo por ahí, caminando alegremente. Ví que tosía, exactamente, cada 4 minutos. Parecía resfriado, pero no le tomé importancia. Soy una chica algo tímida, y me ponía de colores el sólo pensar qué él se me acercara y me hablara. Seguí caminando, sabiendo que su mirada intermitentemente se centraba en mí. Hasta que dejé de sentirla. Miré a través de un árbol que había una cantidad algo grande de mujeres de todo tipo de edades, más que nada de mí edad, y chicos, los cuales descarté. Le pedían autógrafos, como si fuera alguien conocido. Igual, yo venía de New York, y no tenía idea de las "Celebridades" del país asiático. Cuando, de repente, sentí haberlo visto antes. Claro, lo había visto en una tienda de discos [no recuerdo como se llama n.nU. Claro, ahora entendía todo. Era una estrella. Helia. No había mujer en la tierra que no suspirará por él. [O.o ¿en serio?Era un cantante. En dónde ella vivía, nunca lo había escuchado, pero desde que había pisado territorio japonés, vio sus fotos, escucho sus canciones y leyó sus letras. Él si que era deseable. Más de lo que podía creer. Pero... algo sucedió cuando me miro otra vez. Algo dentro de mí sintió que no iba a ser la primera vez que me miraba, y menos de esa manera que me hizo sentir tonta, poca mujer, fea, y todos los apelativos que se le puedan ocurrir. No me importo y fruncí mi ceño, para demostrarle que yo también podía mostrarle que mi cara era igual a la suya o mejor, mi seño era más intimidante que el de él. Pero lo único que logre fue que se ría y mostrándome sus blancos dientes, y su voz. Me fui al cual como entre, a escondidas. Y volví a mi hotel. Pues. Mi querido amigo Michael, no había resguardado mi habitación por mucho tiempo, tán sólo para tres días más. Los dos días que le seguían, seguí yendo a ese parque, mientras sentía su mirada, no me importaba. Mejor dicho, me hacía desear que me hable o que yo le hable, pero no me importo. Al segundo día noté que su celeste mirada era algo oscura ¨ ¿Tanto lo he hecho enojar?¨ se cuestionó mi mente, hasta que cedí a hablar con él. Me puse delante de él, le estiré mi mano y sonreí:

Hola, soy Flora Silka.

Me sonrió de manera completa, aunque sus ojos, seguían oscuros, me estiró su mano y tomó la mía presentándose:

Buenos días señorita, me llamo Helia.

¿y su apellido?

Me volvió a sonreír, y soltó mi mano delicadamente, la puso en su boca y tosió fuertemente:

Lo siento señorita, pero no podré...cof, cof [está tosiendo n.nU...pero,...cof, cof...nunca a nadie le doy mi apellido...cof, cof.

Se paró y me dio su espalda. Siguió caminando, tambaleando, y como mi corazón lo intuía, llegué a una mansión hermosa, pero a su pesar, parecía algo vacía, fría, oscura...

¿me siguió señorita Silka?

No!, tán sólo le parece!

¿Me está tratando sarcásticamente?

y usted que...

Pero no llegué a terminar la frase, porque apareció un hombre, petiso y gordo, pelado, y con un habano en la mano, cuando Helia, miro por el rabillo de su ojo, volvió a toser, y Helia cayó, rendido por cansancio, mientras que el viejo, sólo lo miraba con despreció. Me agaché, hasta quedar mi nariz, cerca de la suya, acerqué mi mano izquierda, a su lado izquierdo del cuello, para notar que estaba transpirando, estaba rojo, y posiblemente (por no decir obviamente) tenía fiebre.

¿No va a hacer nada por él? ¿Tán sólo mirarlo hasta que se recupere?

¿Me está subiendo el tono señorita?

Si le estoy subiendo el tono...

Me pare, para notar que le llevaba unas 3 cabezas, por lo mínimo, y notar su expresión de susto. Puse mi expresión facial más dura que tenía y hable fríamente:

¿Le pregunté si va a hacer algo o tengo que yo obligarlo?

EEEE...-empezó aponerse nervioso-

¿Y? Cuando pregunto, me gusta que me respondan...

Esta bien, esta bien, esta bien. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Que me ayudes a cuidarlo ¡AHORA! Súbelo a la mansión y...

Debes de estar loca mujer si has de creer que yo, voy a subir terrible cosa yo solo, aparte hoy tiene un recital en...

¿Pregunté?

EE...no

eso significa que no me importa

Se dio vuelta y dijo:

Llévenlo a curarle, por que esta noche lo necesito como nuevo.

Salieron varios hombres, los cuales, uniformados, estaban vestidos iguales, se agacharon y lo llevaron. Entré adentro de la mansión. Era muy espaciosa, pero estaba llena de gente para limpiar, que hacía su vida, sin importar que su jefe, el dueño de esta mansión estuviera medio-muerto.

Me acerqué a una de las sirvientas, que limpiaba frenéticamente el pasamanos de la escalera. Humildemente, me acerqué y le pregunté, por que limpiaba frenéticamente, una y otra vez el barandal, a lo que ella respondió: "el jefe se vuelve frenético si no esta completamente limpio". Me sentí desubicada, y subí el pequeño tramo de escaleras de pino y doble hacia la izquierda, notando como todo el grupo de limpieza me seguía con la mirada. Ví, que cuando más me hundía en la oscuridad del pasillo, más me iba acercando a su cuarto. Hasta detenerme en una puerta de roble macizo, en la cual toqué débilmente, y una voz gentil me indicó que pasara.

Buenos días- le dije al anciano doctor que yacía al lado de la cama de Helia, dónde el propietario descansaba, o mejor dicho parecía que estaba en una terrible pesadilla. El doctor retenía su mano, controlándole el pulso- ¿Qué le sucedió?

Para poder responder esa pregunta, usted debe decirme como ésta joven terminó aquí.

Pues, veníamos caminando- no me convenía decir que lo estaba persiguiendo-, y de repente se dio vuelta y cuando iba a decir algo, se torno pálido y se desvaneció.

Pues, este chico esta sufriendo principios de neumonía, como si hubiera estado en un lugar desacostumbrado, por mucho tiempo...

...como por ejemplo...

Estar demasiado tiempo al aire libre si estás encerrado en una casa todo el día te debilita terriblemente.

..Oh...

En este momento necesita que alguien se ocupe de él, pues, por lo que veo usted jovencita- dijo mientras subía sus anteojos por el tabique de la nariz, es su única familia, y/o su novia...

NO NO NO!

Bueno, usted es la única persona que viene a verlo. Lo dejo a su cuidado.

Me mostró un frasco de pastillas de color blanca, y un jarabe en un frasco de vidrio.

Esos son los medicamentos que necesitará. Las pastillas cada 5 horas, y el jarabe cada 12. También si usted sabe, algún té medicinal, no le proporcionaría daño alguno, al contrarío prevendría al organismo de que hay alguien protegiéndolo. Creo que por ahora eso es todo. ¿Alguna Pregunta?

No, para nada, dejó todo en claro.

Si me necesita, dejé mi tarjeta en la mesita de luz, pero antes de partir, quisiera hacer dos cosas, primero una pregunta y después una petición. ¿Podría?

Claro doctor.

¿Cómo un hombre tan famoso y joven cómo el está tan solo?

La verdad, es que no lo se...

Y con respecto a la petición... se trata de usted...

Lo que usted quiera doctor.

Quisiera que permaneciera junto a él hasta que se recupere.

¿YO?

Claro, si no levanta la voz, sería una genial acompañante.

EEE... Claro.

Bien, trate de no romper los horarios que puse.

Claro que no doctor.

No es nada, es mi trabajo.

Se dio vuelta, y cuando iba a abrir la puerta dije:

Muchas Gracias.

No es nada, yo sé que usted va a cuidar muy bien de él.

Jeje... n.nU... si usted lo dice...

Adiós, hasta la próxima.

Hasta la próxima doctor.

Cuando cerró la puerta, me dí vuelta y note su cara transpirada y se movía frenéticamente, como si estuviera corriendo tras algo.No le tomé importancia. Una semana después despertó y exigió una explicación del porqué todo su grupo de limpieza era nuevo, nuevos guardaespaldas, y yo...

¿¡¡¡QUIERES DECIRME QUE LE HICISTE A _**MI**_ CASA!!!?

EEE...

PEDI UNA EXPLICACIÓN

NO ME GRITE

LE GRITO LO QUE QUIERO POR QUE ESTA ES MI CASA

¿A SI?

SI

BUENO, COMPERMISO, FUE UN PLACER NO DORMIR EN UNA SEMANA Y ENCIMA ME CONTAGIÉ PARA QUE? PARA QUE UN IDIOTA ME GRITO, NONONO ESO SI QUENO...

Justo en el momento que iba a seguir gritando babosadas en su contra, me tapó la boca con la mano izquierda, y con la derecha me tomó la cintura atrayéndola con su cuerpo.

QMD..MMSESMM??!!!!!!!!

Sh...

Lo único que pasaba por mi mente en esos instantes era que en cuanto saliera de este transe, no podría tener hijos.Aunque de repente, las piernas me fallaron, y mi cuerpo, se quedo sin "BATERÍA".

Desperté mirando un techo blanco. Miré hacía mi lado izquierdo, rojo...rosas rojas ¡mis preferidas! Fue lo primero que pensó mi ente, y mire hacía mi derecha, y estaba ese estúpido, con el cual había gritado, y lo ví durmiendo en una silla, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro derecho y su mano izquierda tomando la mía fuertemente.Cerré los ojos intentando recordar, pero todo fue oscuro...

Sentí que me dolía a garganta, como si tuviera todo el desierto ahí adentro. Miré hacia los dos lados, pero hacia la izquierda había una pequeña mesa de luz, típica en un hospital, pero era de roble, había un teléfono, y un GRAN ramo de rosas. Cuando miré hacía mi derecha, alguien entraba y cuando vislumbré bien era el doctor que había atendido a Helia. Cerró la puerta lentamente se acerco a mí y me saludó. Mira hacía mi derecha y vio a Helia completamente dormido y me dijo:

por fin se durmió, desde que llegaste, ha estado más despierto que todos los doctores de guardia juntos.

Tan solo atiné a sonreír.Y moví mi mano izquierda y sentí que algo la tiraba. Era suero. No lo había notado antes.Levente la vista hacía el viejo doctor y éste me devolvió la sonrisa diciendo:

tranquila. Te ha traído Helia, dijo que te habías desmayado. Cuando notamos que te había pasado en resfriado y en cambio, a ti se te había acrecentado, y hasta que no dejaba mucho aire a los pulmones. Eres frágil. Hace 5 días que no duerme-dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacía Helia- desde que te trajo, parecía que te estabas muriendo. Estaba pálido. Me dijo como 500 veces que era su culpa y nada más que su culpa. Parecía que había perdido su propia vida. Te sacamos radiografías, rayos X, y un montón de tratamientos más, y cada vez que le mencionaba que te íbamos a hacer otro estudio se asustaba más y más.

Oh...

Bueno, los dejos solos. Trata de no despertarlo, por favor.

Lo que usted diga doctor.

En ese instante lo miré y supe que no iba a terminar nada ahí. Pasaron dos semanas y me dieron el alta, pero tenía que hacer reposo, pues los estudios indicaban que había mejorado mucho, pero había sido una enfermedad algo dura para mi cuerpo, no preparado, capaz por estar debilitado o por que no me enfermé muchas veces, y justo me fui a enfermar ahí.

Cuando llegamos a su mansión, llegué refunfuñando, pues no quería quedarme con él, sobrepasarme con su amabilidad, o volverlo a enfermar.

Te vas a quedar, aunque tenga que atarte a una cama, ¿OK?

Estaba bastante enojado, no había dormido en muchas noches, y yo le estaba molestando

¿No ves? Te estoy molestando, mejor, me voy tranquilita y...

...y te volvés a enfermar. Te quedas y punto final. Soujiro llévala al cuanto continúo al jardín. [Lo siento, es que me gusto Soujiro y después va a aparecer en el trama. n.n

Pues, el hospital me había dado una bendita silla de ruedas y, bueno, llevarme con silla y todo por las escaleras no iba bien, asi que, me tomo delicadamente, y de un instante para el otro, estaba en un cuarto espacioso, de un color crema, y un ventanal enorme que me daba la vista hacía un hermoso jardín.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo llegue tan...?

¿Tan? Discúlpeme, pero tengo que ir a buscar sus cosas.

E...esta bien...

No pude creerlo, pero instantáneamente apareció en el lumbral de la puerta, colocando la silla de ruedas delante de mí y dijo:

El señor estaba subiendo las escaleras. Pronto se reunirá con usted.

Gra...Gra-cias

De nada.

Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo observó a Helia, y dijo:

Discúlpenme pero me tengo que retirar.

Ve, esta bien- le dijo Helia, fue tan creído, que me izo enfurecer.

Soujiro se fue tan rápido como me trajo dejándonos a los dos en el silencio de la habitación.

Tienes que hacer reposo. Te dejé la habitación más cercana al jardín, por que parece que te agrada muchísimo. Mi cuarto está al final del pasillo, a la izquierda. Trata de hacer reposo, con permiso.

Claro, es tu casa

Cuando estaba por irse dije:

Helia...

¿Qué sucede Flora?

Gracias por tu hospitalidad

No es nada.

Y se retiró. Supe que no tenía otra opción que recostarme. Cuando lo hice, note algo pequeño en mi espalda, me senté, me dí vuelta, y ví a un pequeño peluche, era una cachorro de color marrón y con un collar pequeño en forma de balde de madera.

Agradecí mentalmente a Helia. Obviamente, ella no sabía que Helia estaba detrás de la puerta. Ahora tenía a un amigo. Lo puse sentado el mi pecho. Cabía en la palma de mi mano, y tenía una expresión de expectación y en su pancita tenía una etiqueta que indicaba que lo apretaras ahí. Cuando lo hice note, un pequeño ladrido, tres veces, entrecortadas cada 3 segundos. Me pareció tan tierno. Sabía que mi voz no era de las mejores, pero no se por que quise cantarle. Me levanté y cerré la puerta, no quería que nadie notara mi horrible voz, me volví a recostar, y volví a poner a mi perrito en mi pecho y canté:

No preciso ni decir  
Todo eso que te digo  
Pero es bueno así sentir  
Que eres tú mi gran amigo  
No preciso ni decir  
Todo eso que te digo

Pero es bueno así sentir  
Que yo tengo un gran amigo...

Después apreté su pancita, y lo escuché ladrar y le dije:

Gracias mi querido público.

Desde ese momento mi vida cambió para siempre. Sin saberlo, esta siendo espiada y escuchada por un hombre, que daría mi vida un vuelco por mi voz...

Bueno, aquí les va el capítulo 2 jeje, no soy tan bueno escritora, pero igual

Dejen reviews plis!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chica93: Gracias por tu review, y aquí te va un poco de romance. Bueno + q romance,... no se que es... n.nUUU...y eso que se supone que soy la escritora...**

**Mi narración es un fiasco, pero igual, gracias por tu contención. Y si, seguro que repetí muchas veces la misma palabra, pero no me gusta leer lo que escribo, por que me da vergüenza // Besos, Kasu!**

**Amai Kaoru: Aquí actualicé no tan pronto, y eso que falta y nos queda historia para rato... pero igual :p y por lo de Shinomori... a mí tmb me gusta!!! Jiji, que estés bien, besos, Kasu!**

**Hasta el próximo capi!**

**A, si., el fragmento de la canción es **_**"Amigo"**_** de **_**Marc Anthony**_** del CD**_**: "Amar sin Mentiras"**_

**Cómprelo Ya! Al 0-800-marc jeje...algo de propaganda n.nU**

**Ahora si me despido, Kasumi!**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Luego de haber cantado, me quedé profundamente dormida. Cuando me desperté, ya era de mañana, lo pude notar, por que una persona, regordeta y bajita, rubia de ojos celestes. Ella habría las cortinas de mi habitación.

Buenos Días señorita, ¿Cómo durmió?

Era la nueva sirvienta, la señora Stonks. La había contratado Helia cuando llegó a Japón y cómo no contratarla si era un pande Dios...

Buenos Días, dormí muy bien –dije bostezando fuertemente-Gracias por preguntar.

Cuando me senté, mi perrito cayó al suelo. Estiré mi brazo para agarrarlo, pero ella fue más rápida, se agachó, le sonrió, y lo miró con ternura. Le sacudió la nariz, y miro a él y a mí reiteradas veces, esbozó una sonrisa muy grande y me entregó a mis manos.

Lindo peluche. ¿Quién se lo regaló?- me preguntó-

Mmmm... Mejor dicho, lo encontré...

Lo encontraste...-dijo alzando una ceja, intimidándome-

Sep...-¡me estaba haciendo dudar!¡qué gran poder de intimidación!-

Ah...

¿Por qué lo dice?

Por hubiera jurado que yo ví al mismo muñequito en otra parte...

¿En dónde?

Pues...no tiene importancia...

¡Si la tiene!

Pues, verás es el...

Buenos Días señoritas, ¿que hacen tan temprano levantadas?-dijo algo, que dicho por otro hombre hubiera sonado muy cortés, pero...el lo dijo tajante, como si no quisiera que la Sra. Stonks no me dijera lo que me quería decir.-

Me...Me...Me tengo que retirar, si me disculpan.

Claro-dije yo-

Sra. Stonks...

¿Si Sr.Helia? ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Después hablaremos-dijo en un tono muy amenazador-

Si Señor-dijo y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo-

¿Cómo te encuentras?

Muy bien, gracias por ser tan cortés. ¿Y tú?

Bien ¿Desayunaste?

No

Toma aunque sea un vaso de jugo, por que necesitas tomar o comer algo antes de tomar su medicamento-dijo mostrándome un frasco de vidrio, y pasé saliva.

Miré atrás suyo, el se dio vuelta a ver quién era, y yo trate de escapar por la ventana que da hacia el jardín.Cuando sentí unas manos tibias tomarme por la cintura y empujarme hacia el interior del cuarto.Tenía MUCHA más fuerza que yo. Me dejé llevar, tan solo, para que cuando me depositara en el suelo, salir corriendo como despavorida.

Él me seguía desde muy cerca, pero yo era más rápida que él. Cuando ya iba a medio pasillo, otra vez esas mismas manos me volvieron a tomar de la cintura, para colocar mi cuerpo en su hombre izquierdo, mientras yo gritaba como despavorida.

Me llevó a rastras, otra vez hacia mi cuarto. Nunca sentí tanta vergüenza. Cuando me llevaba, todos los empleados me miraban como si fuera una ramera barata. Cuando cruzo el lumbral de la alcoba, cerró la puerta fuertemente, me deposito en el suelo, y lo primero que hice fue darle una buena cachetada. Dejándome para ver su perfil derecho, de dio vuelta y me miró con un odio increíble en sus ojos y luego, tranquilidad absoluta, como si tuviera todo el poder...

¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?

Alzó una ceja, se acercó a mí, y me miró como si estuviera haciendo una expedición militar. Le dije:

¿¡QUÉ ME MIRAS TANTO!? ¡ME PONES NERVIOSA Y...!

Y no pude continuar la frase por que el vivo, había metido una gran cucharada de un medicamento horroroso en mi boca. Cuando sacó la cuchara de mi boca, me miró como si se tratase de alguien el cual debía tratarse como un Rey.

Ya está. Tan solo necesitaba que gritaras para que tomaras tus medicinas.

No podía más del rubor en mis mejillas y el tic nervioso se había apoderado de mi globo ocular derecho.

¿Tan sólo hiciste todo eso para que tomara mis medicamentos?...

Le dije amenazadoramente. Lo cual, el respondió:

Si.

Sentía que la sangre hervía. Entonces levante mi mano y cuando iba a estrecharla contra su cara, se dio vuelta y dijo tranquilamente:

Te ves mejor cantando que gritando. Eres más hermoso y inofensiva...

Y se fue de lo más pancho.

_**PASARON VARIAS SEMANAS, HASTA QUE FINALMENTE, FALTABAN DOS DÍAS PARA QUE ELLA MARCHARA**_

Con el poco tiempo que había pasado en esa casa estaba muy feliz. Unos días antes de mi partida, descubrí al jardín algo marchito. Y desde entonces lo cuido. Creó que me extrañará. Le cantaba todas las mañanas sin excepción. Unos de esos días vino a la casa un Sr. que era gerente de cantantes a saludar a Helia, y se había estado quedando la última semana. Me llevaba muy bien con él. Se llamaba Akira. Tenía el cabello oscuro, o mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de él. Tenía los ojos risueños, y de un color azul muy raro. Su tez era pálida y siempre me sonreía. Al principio no sabía por que, pero esta semana iba a partir a su país natal, Dinamarca, y me hizo una proposición que me dejó helada

Flash Back adentro de otro Flash Back+

Estaba como todas las mañanas limpiando arduamente al jardín. Mientras estaba limpiando la parte más hermoso de mi jardín, llegué a mis hermosas rosas rojas. Empecé a tararear tranquilamente, cuando sentí algo que percibía todas las mañanas, asi que, no le presté atención. Cuando sentí que se acercaba. Lo primero que me venía a la mente era Helia diciéndome que por que estaba con SU jardín e iba a empezar la misma pelea de todos los días. Me dí vuelta, pero me encontré con el Sr. Akira sonriéndome tiernamente, mientras me decía:

Srta. Flora, quisiera hacerle una proposición que va a cambiarle la vida.

¿Si?

Le pregunté extrañadamente.

Todas estas mañanas la he estado escuchando cantar, y su voz me parece fabulosa...

Yo no entendía. Me estaba diciendo a mi, Flora Silka, ¿¿¿que cantaba bien???

...y me gustaría que trabajase para mí.

Tan sólo puse a atinar a decir una sola palabra.

¿Eh?

Entonces me miró y quedé helada. Entonces pase saliva. Cantar, ¿yo? Me sentí una completa desubicada. Unos hombres aparecieron de la nada y se pusieron atrás de él. Entonces se me estaban acercando lentamente. Miré hacía un costado y estaba Helia recostado tranquilamente.

¿Si o no? Yo veo mucho potencial en usted, Srta. Flora.

Eh...

¿Si?

Pues, verá, nunca en mi vida cante para alguien más que para las plantas y cosas inanimadas. Una sola vez cante frente a un público, y fue un desastre, asi que, le recomendaría que se compre anteojos nuevos.

Muy graciosa. Otra virtud que hay que tener.

Tosí. Tosí. Cada vez más fuerte, y mas me iba a acercando a la pared, cuando ví, por el rabillo del ojo, que Helia se desacomodó del lumbral y puso una mano sobre el Sr. Akira.

Creo que ese no es el modo de que Flora coopere, y de usted de proponerle una nueva vida.

¿Perdón? Sr. Helia, creo que no escuche bien, ¿me está diciendo que la estoy tratando mal a la srta. Flora?

Si, creo que es lo único que escuchó bien desde que hablamos esta mañana.

Me quedé como piedra mirándolos. Había dicho: ¿desde que hablamos esta mañana?

Señorita, ¿si o no?

Levanté la vista y esa mirada quedó grabada en mi subconsciente. Era de ternura, me sonrió y asintió. Bajé la cabeza hasta el Sr. Akira, y dije:

Si.

Genial, mañana nos veremos a las 6:30 AM. ¡Hasta entonces!

--------------------------------

Holasss!!!

Aca va el 2do. Capi. Espero q no esta TAN malo. Bueno esta + q eso, pero

Jijiji

Muxas gracias x los reviews y espero +.

No voi a actualzar asta llegar a 5.

Besos, los kiere,

Kasu!


End file.
